Gran Templo (Yavin 4)
*Alianza para Restaurar la República **Grupo Massassi }} El Gran Templo de Massassi,Star Wars in 100 Scenes también conocido simplemente como el Gran Templo la avanzada Massassi,Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide o Base Uno, fue un templo en la luna Yavin 4, que sirvió como base de la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. En su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza Rebelde reacondicionó la estructura de piedra de aspecto antiguo que contenía una gran cámara ceremonial, una sala de control y un enorme hangar para cazas estelares. Tras la Batalla de Yavin, la Alianza evacuó el Gran Templo y en tres años, construyó y habitó una nueva base de operaciones en el planeta nevado Hoth. Historia El Gran Templo fue construido alrededor de 5.000 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin por un grupo de massassi, una raza esclavizada una vez gobernada por los Sith. Se suponía que el templo se encontraba en un lugar sagrado o en una localización importante para proyectos científicos primitivos.Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios Finalmente, los massassi se extinguieron, y alrededor de cinco mil años después de su construcción, el Gran Templo fue re-descubierto por la Alianza Para Restaurar la República que, habiendo abandonado su antigua base del planeta Dantooine para evitar ser detectada por el Imperio Galáctico, usó a sus ingenieros para convertir la gran estructura en su base de operaciones designating it Base One. Después de lanzar un exitoso ataque contra la Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio desde el Templo, la Alianza se vio obligada a evacuar Yavin 4 por miedo a represalias.Princess Leia, Part I Algún tiempo después de su marcha, el Imperio tomó el control del Gran Templo.Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II Diseño El Gran Templo era una elevada estructura piramidal consistente en un cierto número de plantas que retrocedían sucesivamente y una cámara de techo alto en su parte superior. Estaba compuesto de enormes bloques de piedra tallados de la corteza de Yavin 4, sin signos visibles de maquinaria avanzada. Después de que la Alianza Para Restaurar la República tomara posesión de la estructura, el Gran Templo fue adaptado a las necesidades de sus nuevos ocupantes. Las paredes interiores fueron revestidas de metal, se perforaron nuevas cavidades y los suelos de piedra originales fueron reforzados con ferrocemento. Apariciones *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *"Raymus"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One VR mission'' *"Laina"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"An Incident Report"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Change of Heart"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Palpatine"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Sparks"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Duty Roster"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Desert Son"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Grounded"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"Contingency Plan"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *"By Whatever Sun"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *"Whills"—''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' }} Fuentes * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * ; image #6 * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #9 }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Bases militares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Lugares de Yavin 4 Categoría:Templos